Long Neck Bottle Of Rootbeer
by ElfieTechMage
Summary: This is just a little AU fic I wrote a while back. Thought it would be fun to pop back up on the net


Long neck bottle (Of root beer) 

Author: Tejina Shinsen (Now Noble ghost... I changed my pen name)   
Category: one-shot chibi fic.  
Pairings: none  
Rating: Patheticaly PG  
Warnings: This is what you do when you're bored, still sleepy, and soooooo do not want to really do anything.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I don't own the song. I didn't write this if anyone asks got it? Good. The song belongs to Garth Brooks, and the characters belong to big buisness types. 

Other note: Some kiddie show bashing (Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Scooby, and who knows what else) And some Wufei bashing (Not bad.. you'll see. Snickers And the song has little to absolutely nothing to do with everything going on... Maybe I should have found the lyrics to Third Rock from the sun... Shakes her head Nah...

(Song lyrics)

* * *

"(Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again   
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand)"

Chibi Duo sang along with the radio holding a large bottle of something in his hand.

Chibi Heero glanced up from where he was sitting on the floor playing with his lap-top, hacking into Cartoon Network's files and deleating all the Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon episodes in their computers.

"You okay Duo?" Chibi Heero asked, his mossy brown hair falling into the stunning blue eyes that Duo loved to gaze into. "You sound like you swallowed a cat 'live."

"Eh?" Duo saw Heero and grinned walking over. "Shhh don't tell Babysiter Zechs that I found his soda stash." Duo said loudly. There were giggles from a sugared up Chibi Relena and Quatre, who were both sitting in a messy corner surrounded by soda cans and bottles. Trowa was sitting nearby drinking what looked to be a strawberry soda.

Heero looked at the computer. It was still working on deleating the first season of Scooby. "Where?" He asked standing.

Duo laughed and lead his friend into the kitchen.

(Hey barroom mirror on the wall  
Go stare at someone else  
Don't show the world the fool I am  
Just keep it to yourself )

"Duo stop." Quatre complained as Duo looked at him again. It had been two hours since they had started the caffine rush and it was starting to die down.

"What's wrong Blhicie...can' s'an' people watchin' ya?" Relena asked covering her mouth cutely as another set of hicups attacked her.

"There's a cure for that 'Lena." Dorothy said as she threw something at the princess. Relena caught it and screamed throwing it into the air. The small black plasic spider landed on Wufei's head.

Hilde screamed and hid behind the nearest boy (Trowa). "KILL IT!"

"I got it." Catherine said reaching for one of the building blocks she and Wufei had been playing with.

Dorothy, Quatre and Duo giggled madly as they watched Cathy peg Wufei, droping the spider the first time.

"What'd you do that for woman?" Wufei launched himself at her trying to pull the offending blocks away from her. The two crashed into Heero's laptop.

The Japanese Chibi looked at Cathy, who had landed in his lap, giggling, and shrugged shoving her off.

(Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand   
Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand)

"What's going on in here?" Une and Milliardo both ran into the room hearing the kids.

"Oh man... Mom and dad are going to kill me." Milliardo went to pick up his sister, who was 'digging' for burried treasure in one of the large potted plants in the play room.

"Mi'ar'o! Let me go... HEERO!" She screamed trying to get free while Une tried to get Quatre and Dorothy sepperated from their 'sword play', where the two had gotten the baseball bats they were swinging around she had no idea.

Trowa sat in the middle of the room looking at the opened can in his hand, watching the effects it had on his friends. Heero hadn't changed at all. Duo was his usual self. The others were raving lunatics.

He lifted the can to his mouth.

"Trowa! You still have a so'a!" Cathy, how sporting a black eye and bruised cheek, ran towards him to get the can.

Wufei grumbled from where Cathy had trapped him to the wall with kitchen knives.

(Dance floor seems you're underneath my feet  
Everywhere I turn  
I oughta waltz right out of them swingin' doors  
But that's a step I just can't learn

Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Longneck bottle  
Let go of my hand)

"OW!" Milliardo dropped his sister as she bit his hand and ran over to the stereo turning all the knobs over to the right. The speakers screamed with feedback and made her jump back.

"I knew we shouldn't have moved the stereo in here..." Une covered her ears, having been next to one of the huge speakers. Heero stood from where he was sending the cast of Seseme street E-cards with viruses attatched. He grabbed the stereo plug and yanked it out of the wall, then went back to his 'game'.


End file.
